


Vampy Wants a Snack

by xbleeple



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Nikola's medication isn't exactly working after his re-vamping.





	Vampy Wants a Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmagnus (FangirlTrash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/gifts).

Afina’s blood had changed him in a different way than the source blood had. His suppression serum wouldn’t work and he’d been flexing in and out of transformation for a week straight as she spent all day and night trying to fix it. So when he’d come into her lab and taken the pipette from her hand as his nose trailed across the nape of her neck, she was definitely more than a little weak to his advances.

If they’d been walking at normal speed she might have protested about being slung over his shoulder and carried like a rag doll. But the five minute trip from the lab to her quarters was over in less than a minute before he was pinning her against the back of the door, a primal grin on his face. 

Helen’s insides flutter and curl as Nikola looks down at her his eyes dark and dangerous as his teeth catch a glint in the candle light. It seemed like she was the only one who could get near him in this uncontrolled state. It’d been centuries since she’d felt his fangs against her skin and the thought made her wet.

Nikola slowly draws a nail along the front of her blouse, slicing the fabric with no effort at all. He trails his nose along the slope of her neck again as he basks in her scent before his tongue slips out and tastes her pulse.

“You have no idea how good you smell, do you?” He asks, his voice deformed, “I dream of it at night. Dream of how you taste. I wonder, has it changed?”

“You’ll have to find out for yourself,” Helen breathes with a shaking voice. Nikola growls and captures her lips in a hungry kiss. He pulls her away from the door and pushes her onto the bed none too gently. She groans as she bounces once before he grabs her ankle, tapping a nail against the strap of her heel. Leveling him with a narrow look, she shakes her head, “Don’t even think about it.”

Nikola grins and his hand moves north, stroking along her leg. It only takes him a few swipes of his hand to divest her of her clothes and leave her naked and bare before him. He bares his teeth, snapping slightly as he pushes her knees apart. She shivers as his cold hands brush over her warm inner thigh before reaching up to grab his tie and pull him closer.

“Don’t play with your food, Nikola.”

“Always with the manners,” Nikola replies, leaning down to press his lips to her neck. By the time he settles between her thighs Helen’s body is taut with anticipation and covered in tiny, pink bite marks. Her fingers thread through his hair and she swears that she can feel a charge of electricity in the strands. She’s not quite sure how to quantify the sound that comes out of her as she feels his tongue against her folds, but she’s pretty sure that she’s heard an abnormal make it before.

His tongue effortlessly works her into a frenzy. She can feel that he’s trying to make his nails retract and it takes a few attempts before fingers join tongue and he slides two digits into her. A high pitched moan escapes her and she arches her hips into his face, “God! Nikola!”

Helen finds herself bordering on the precipice of ecstasy when he lifts his face and his lips trail down her thigh. He takes a deep breath through his nose before biting down on the creamy flesh and letting her taste flood his mouth…

Helen flails as she snaps awake. Panting heavily, she looks around the bedroom and is surprised to find herself alone with flickering candles as the only light. She turns her head to the bathroom as she hears the faucet creak before Nikola slips out from behind the door. He had a bloody shirt draped over his arm and currently seemed to be his normal human self.

“Sorry,” He apologizes as he drapes the shirt over the footboard, “I got a little carried away.”

Helen lets out a huff of a laugh as she flops back against her pillows once again. She turns her head to look at him and offers him a warm smile before holding her hand out, “Come to bed, Niko. Just in case you want a snack later.”


End file.
